1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic nail gun, and more particularly to a pneumatic nail gun with an adjustable magazine to accommodate different types of nails.
2. Description of Related Art
A pneumatic nail gun is always used to shoot a nail to join two objects together. To keep the head of the nail being shot from jamming on the head of the adjacent nail, the magazines are generally constructed so that the nails are loaded into and held in the magazine at a desired angle like 22xc2x0, 28xc2x0 and 34xc2x0. The magazine must be securely mounted on the pneumatic nail gun to hold and feed the nails. However, the conventional magazine cannot be adjusted relative to the pneumatic nail gun. A new magazine must be loaded and attached when the user wants to use another type of nail. Consequently, the operation of the conventional pneumatic nail gun involving different types of nail is troublesome. The cost associated with purchasing, storing and maintaining different types of magazines is an economic burden on the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide a pneumatic nail gun with an adjustable magazine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pneumatic nail gun with an adjustable. magazine to accommodate different types of nails. The pneumatic nail gun has a body, a handle extending from one end of the body, a barrel mounted on the other end of the body, a magazine pivotally connected to the barrel and means for positioning the magazine located in the body. The magazine can be rotated to a desired angle relative to the barrel of the pneumatic nail gun. Consequently, the pneumatic nail gun can accommodate different types of nails without having to use different magazines.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a pneumatic nail gun with two guides slidably mounted in the barrel. Each guide has at least one spring so that it will abut the other guide. By such an arrangement, the guides will clamp the following nail, the chain connecting the nails or the gap defined between adjacent nails. A good positioning effect can be provided to the following nails.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.